marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth-92131
The marvunapp update (updated New Year’s Day according to the bottom of the page), has placed The X-Men and the Spider-Man animated series in Earth-92131, and FF, Iron Man and Hulk in Earth-534834. It says for the old realities like the Iron Man reality (Earth-569386), “Earth-569386 - undesignated; previously referenced The Marvel Action Hour: Iron Man cartoon (1994), which is part of Reality-534834”. This will mean a big change for this site which I would be happy to do. Notdoppler 20:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It's gonna take alot of work but if you want to do it go ahead Mr.face01 04:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) 04:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Wrong universe numbers This universe being a different number than the Fantastic Four/Iron Man one doesn't account for the fact that they take place in the same universe. What's the source for the numbers being given here?--OzzMan (talk) 12:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :They don't take place in the same universe. Scarlet Witch alone is completely incompatible. The references for both universes are given in the link at the top of this page. -- Supermorff (talk) 13:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::They do take place in the same universe. They have to. How else did Iron Man and War Machine show up in Spider-Man? And I saw the website link, but I don't see any sources being cited there whatsoever; it's entirely plaintext. I'm wondering what the sources are.--OzzMan (talk) 14:03, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, it's plain text. But that plain text website is headed by a number of writers and researchers behind several editions of the Marvel Handbooks, Indexes and Encyclopedias, and these numbers are considered canon by this site, per the hardcover edition of the (click the image; it's the blurb at the bottom in blue). ::And to answer your Iron Man question, I pose another question: Is it not unheard of in the Marvel world for multiple heroes to exist in a single reality? Or is it entirely unheard of that a single hero can exist in several realities at once?--Spencerz (talk) 16:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) X-Men: The Manga? Was X-Men: The Manga Vol 1 also on this Earth? It was based on X-Men: The Animated Series (but I don't know how closely, as I've never read it). Shadzane �� (talk) 17:08, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :I read about it, but not it. I thought it was cancelled before it was out, so I can't really help here.Undoniel (talk) 19:38, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I asked to a handbook writer on the Appendix, but he can't answer me right now. I'll tell as soon as I know.Undoniel (talk) 09:23, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Any further news on this question? Shadzane �� (talk) 22:47, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Any updates? Shadzane �� (talk) 21:46, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Any Updates? Shadzane �� (talk) 18:38, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :::I would like to know this too. SuperFan24K (talk) 20:39, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Character debuts: This is more a general question, than a one for this Earth, but as in this one there are A LOT of cases I will ask it here... Characters debuts categories in this wikia only works with comics (it only autocategorized debuts in comics, that are put in the "first" field). So it is logic that animated characters, or movie characters don't have that category... I am totally cool with that. However, charaters that DO appear in comics, but have their debuts in something not comics, will not have the debut category even when they now appear in comics... Is that ok? I mean... I can think of a few ways to "fix" that, as to add the debuts manually (in which case my question is... is the debut the one in the series or in the comcis), if it is the second case, we can add first the "first appearence" in comics, and then in the "first2" field the one in the series (although it would appear in disorder chronogically speaking) , of course with detailed information for each one. The other option is that it is ok for characters in comics whose debuts where not in comics to not have the "debut category" Xelloss.nakama (talk) 14:09, August 15, 2017 (UTC)